The present invention relates to a variable terrain dolly which is especially useful to transport a heavy load over a sandy surface such as at a beach and useful as well on other kinds of terrain.
There are available today a vast array of dollies and carts which are useful for certain specific applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,925 shows a cart which employs a relatively high chassis for supporting golf clubs but would be awkward to use in a sandy environment or in a location where it is necessary to move a load up and down stairs and over obstacles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,435, there is disclosed a carrier designed for use by a mailman but this device would not function well on other than good pavement. The collapsible luggage carrier of U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,642 is useful in confined quarters where flooring surfaces are relatively smooth and flat and there is no problem of toppling. Other carts and the like designed for specific applications are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,181, 2,786,692, 4,142,736 and 3,677,571, the latter disclosing a beach cart. This cart is difficult to use as the roller employed on which the main chassis is pivoted appears to increase the "drag" or friction associated with beach conditions.
All of the devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents are difficult to use in situations other than those for which they are particularly designed, and, in fact, a feature which enhances a cart's usefulness in a particular application can be a serious drawback in other situations. For example, a narrow wheel track and low axle are very useful in luggage carriers where there is limited space and where the floors are even and flat. Such construction would not be suitable on uneven terrain or where greater road clearance is required.